My Big Brother Canada
by ImSoTwisted
Summary: 18 new House Guests move into the Big Brother Canada House.
1. Week 1: HOH Comp

Episode 1

**(OUTSIDE OF BIG BROTHER HOUSE)**

Big Brother: Let's give it up for our host… Arisa Cox!

(Arisa walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Welcome everyone to the third season of Big Brother Canada. Now, our previous seasons have been intense, but you haven't seen anything yet, because twist and turns will fall like no other this season. But first, let's get to meet the first 6 of our 18 house guests.

Mo: You have been selected to compete in season 3 of Big Brother Canada! YES!

Mo: My name is Mo and I'm a football player. I am a huge party guy, basically the stereotypical college party animal. I think people will love me because I am very competitive and I am very social. I am thinking of having a showmance, but only with a fellow party animal.

(Rebecca, in her swim suite, gets out of the pool and goes to her swim bag, she takes out the card(

Rebecca: What is this? (She reads it)OMG!

Rebecca: My name is Rebecca and I'm a swimmer slash swim coach. I am very completive and I hate losing. Some people want to take out the strong competitors, but if I'm going to lose, I at least want to lose to people that I know I could never beat. To all the weak contestants, you might as well just leave because you're ass is going home once I get you on the block.

(Rose picks up a flower pot and sees the card)  
Rose: Huh? (Looks at card closely) Oh my God. No way, is this a joke?

Rose: My name is Rose and I'm an environmentalist. I love nature and I love plants. I am very smart and a little athletic. I don't think I could win any challenges if they evolve strength, especially if there are some sporty-cocky jocks in the house-

Mo: I know I can win and no one's going to change that.

Rose: but if there is any endurance or mental, I could definitely win some mental, I could win some challenges.

Shane: What's this? No way.

Shane: My name is Shane and I'm a talent agent. I am very good with the ladies and I'm especially good with tricking people and getting them to do what I want them to do. Being a talent agent, I think a lot of people, especially the girls, will want to get close to me mainly so I can become their agent and I don't care. Come here ladies, its Shane time.

(Lee and Bailee open up a birthday present and see the card)

Bailee: What the-

Lee: No way.

Bailee: YES!  
Lee: You're going down.

Bailee: No you are!

Bailee: My name is Bailee-

Lee: And I'm Lee.

Bailee: And we're the first even related contestants to be on the show at the same time. The first related contestant being obviously Rachel and Ellisa Riley.

Lee: But we're the first ones to be on the show at the same time.

Bailee: I am a track coach and a PE teacher. I am prepared to be sort of like the leader in the Big Brother house. I can coach and train people very easily and who knows, hopefully in the end I can train them to help me win.

Lee: I am a personal trainer and if someone gives up I will be very annoyed and disappointed in them. I don't think Big Brother is a show for slacker and for people who give up, it's for people who actually want to win.

Bailee: Lee and I are sort of in a little semi competition as well.

Lee: Our parents said that whichever of us gets farther in the game will win another prize.

Bailee: If I win HOH, I will backdoor Lee because I know that he could win the POV.

Lee: If, no sorry when, I will HOH, I will put Bailee up on the block no and if or buts about it. She needs to go home soon and I need to win this.

Arisa: Let's give it up for Mo.

(Mo walks to the stage)

Arisa: Rebecca.

(Rebecca walks to the stage)

Arisa: Rose.

(Rose walks to the stage)

Arisa: Shane.

(Shane walks to the stage)

Arisa: Bailee and Lee.

(Bailee and Lee walks to the stage)

Arisa: Okay guys, are you ready?

ALL: Yes!

Arisa: Okay, now I must say please don't talk to each other until you enter the house. Understand?  
(They all nod)

Arisa: Okay, get in there.

(They all enter the house)

**(INSIDE OF BIG BROTHER HOUSE)**

Mo: Oh my! This is awesome! Wo-hoo!

**(DIARY)**

Rebecca: Mo is a huge party animal.

Rose: Yeah, I must say Mo's a little loud... yeah.

Lee: Mo's a super party guy and I think it will be easy to manipulate him.

**(INTBBH)**

Rebecca: You guys look alike.

Bailee: Yeah, we're twins.

**(DIARY)  
**Rebecca: Twins? What went through my mind was wow… the game hasn't even started yet and Arisa's already throwing in major twists.

Shane: The fact that Lee and Bailee are twins makes this seem interesting. They already know a lot about each other and I could soon use that to my advantage.

**(INTBBH)**

Rebecca: Hey, what's your name?

Rose: Rose.

**(DIARY)  
**Rebecca: Rose is… quiet.

Mo: Yeah, Rose seems to be the person who will bring down the mood of the house.

Bailee: Yeah, Rose seems nice but seems to quiet.

Lee: I can't help but have this feeling that she's planning all our murder, or in this chase, our eviction.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Well it seems like they're having fun in the house, but let's move on to our next 6 house guests.

Dylan: What's this? Oh sweet.

Dylan: My name is Dylan and I'm a tattoo artist. I might seem like I'm from the dead, which I might be, but in all reality, I am going to make everyone in the house dead. I will win this thing using nothing but my strength, charm, and amazing artistic skills.

Connor: Oh what could this be? (Reads the card) Oh jipplewalts. (Starts laughing)

Connor: I am Connor and I'm a standup comedic. Oh was I stood up for this, I hope not. (starts laughing) You see how funny I am?

Victoria: OMG! Shut up!

Victoria: My name is Victoria and I am a bartender. I love my job and I think my job is what's going to help me in the long run in this house. The bartenders get all the boys and the boys are want I'm going to need to win this show. I am definitely going to hate it if there is another pretty girl in the house, and if there is one, I am definitely putting them on the block first chance I get.

Lila: My name is Lila and I am a real-estate agent. I can charm people, especially the boys, very easily. I am very pervasive which will help me in the chance that I am on the block. The hardest thing about this show for me will probably be the challenges. I am a girly-girl and I cannot do hard challenges, but in the end, that will make me look weak and maybe people won't put me on the block.

Jim: My name is Jim and I am a lawyer. As a lawyer, I can debate very easily. I am going to lay low for the first part of the show, and then strike when it's very necessary. As for a showmance, I will NOT fall into one. That will just end in disaster. If people in the house know that I am a lawyer, then I will have a target on my back from the start and I already have a fake job in mind. 'Hello, may I take your order?'

Brittney: What's this? Oh my God. I made it? Really?

Brittney: My name is Brittney and I am a hair stylist. I am very good with people and I am very sociable. I will rarely backstab and I will only when I need to. I could basically get good with anyone in the house, which could help me in the long run.

Arisa: Let's meet our next 6 house guest. Dylan!

(Dylan walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Connor!

(Connor walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Victoria!

(Victoria walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Lila!

(Lila walks onto the stage)  
Arisa: Jim!

(Jim walks onto the stage)  
Arisa: And Brittney!

(Brittney walks on the stage)  
Arisa: Are you guys ready to be the next 6 house guests to step inside the all new Big Brother Canada house?

ALL: Yes!  
Arisa: Well, you may now enter.  
**(INTBBH)**

Victoria: What's up guys?!

FIRST 6 BUT ROSE: YEAH!

**(DIARY)**

Lila: Everyone in the house is amazing, and I think I might see myself in a little showmance with Lee… so… stay tuned.

**(EXTBBH)  
**Arisa: Yes, stay tuned because when we come back we'll introduce our final 6 house guests, drop the first major game changing twist of the season, and find out who our first ever HOH is for the season. You don't want to miss this.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: And we're back! Now, just before the break, we got introduced to 12 of our 18 house guests. Now, it's time to meet our final 6 house guests. Here they are.

Sarah: OMG! I'M ON BIG BROTHER!

Sarah: Let me just say I live a breathe Big Brother. I am a huuuuugeo fan! Like totes. I love it. I've watched Big Brother USA since the begging. I saw both seasons of Big Brother Canada, and I've also seen every season of Big Brother Australia. I love the show and I even skip homework sometimes to watch Live Feeds. Oh and my name is Sarah, almost forgot.

Draven: My name is Draven and I'm a police officer. I enforce the law outside of the house and I will create some news laws inside the house. Law number one, all girls fall for Draven. I will manipulate everyone in the house. If I can't manipulate someone, the people that I can manipulate, will help me get them out of the house. My main strategy is to kick out all the smart people and keep the dumb people in.

Heaven: Oh my! This is amazing!

Heaven: Hello, I am Heaven and I am a therapist. I think being a therapist will help me game in an emotional and social way. I can help people when their going through drama and stress and in the Big Brother house that will happen A-LOT.

Lexi: What? No way! Oh my!

Lexi: My name is Lexi and I am a librarian. When I tell people that I am a librarian they never believe me. I guess TV has the stereotypical way of thinking that librarians are old, lonely, boring women and that is not the case. I am living breathing proof of that. I love books and that is one of the main reasons why I am a librarian. I will do a showmance no doubt of about it, and I will win this show.

Jordan: What? YES!

Jordan: My name is Jordan and I am a dentist. I will look at all the pretty teeth in the house and keep them in an alliance with me. Mess with me, I'll brush you out of the house… wow… did I just say that? Ummmm... can are do a retake?

Robert: No way. This is sweet!

Robert: My name is Robert and I am a construction worker. I can very well charm the ladies. I work out a lot and I am very athletic. I am very smart and strong so basically there is no challenge I can't do unless it involves luck. My social skill in the end will be my best component. I might be thought up as a threat, but in the end, I do think there will be much bigger threats in the house.

Arisa: Let's meet our final 6 house guests! Sarah!

Sarah: WOOHOO!  
(Sarah runs up onto the stage)

Arisa: Draven!  
(Draven walks up onto the stage)  
Arisa: Heaven!

(Heaven walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Lexi!

(Lexi walks onto the stage)

Arisa: Jordan!

(Jordan walks onto the stage)  
Arisa: And last, but not least, Robert!

(Robert walks onto the stage*

Arisa: Okay guys, now 12 other house guests are already in the house, are you ready to meet them?

ALL: Yeah!

Arisa: Okay, let's get you guys in there. You may now enter the Big Brother Canada Season 3 house!

(They all enter)

**(INTBBH)**

Robert: What's up everyone?

Mo: Oh yeah!

Sarah: AHHHHH!

*Sarah runs down the stairs and hugs Dylan.

**(DIARY)  
**Dylan: So first thing when Sarah walks… sorry runs… into the house she jumps and hugs me. I don't know what she meant by that but if she thinks she's going to have a showmance with me she's got another thing coming because high-up and perky girls is not my style. 

Sarah: OMG! I did not mean anything from that hug! OMG! Dylan was just the first person I saw when I entered.

**(INTBBH)**

Lila: Okay, I guess I'll start. My name is Lila and I'm a real-estate agent.

**(DIARY)**

Lee: Lila I think will be nice to hang out with.

Victoria: Lila I think is going to be that girl that I'm going to have to evict soon.

**(INTBBH)**

Sarah: My name is Sarah and… I LOVE BIG BROTHER!

**(DIARY)**

Robert: Sarah is… oh… what's the word… oh yeah… LOUD!

Connor: Sarah is louder than a peacock dating a fairy. (starts laughing)

**(INTBBH)**

Heaven: My name is Heaven and I am a therapist.

**(DIARY)**

Brittney: Heaven, being a therapist, will be useful to everyone in the house to keep it calm until she is no longer useful.

**(INTBBH)  
**Lexi: I am Lexi and I'm a librarian.

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: Lexi is way too hot to be a librarian!

**(INTBBH)**

Draven: I'm Draven and I'm a police officer.

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: Oh officer. I've done a crime! I've fallen in love! Arrest me now! I'll go… down town.

**(INTBBH)**

Connor: My name is Connor and I'm… a joker! (Starts laughing)

**(DIARY)**

Bailee: I think the only person more annoying than Sarah is Connor.

Rebecca: Connor… not funny at all.

**(INTBBH)**

Shane: My name is Shane and I'm a talent agent.

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: OMG! I've wanted to be an actress since I was a kid, never could I find an agent and now I'm going to live in the same house as one for 10 weeks! OMG!

**(INTBBH)**

Jim: I'm Jim and unfortunately I work at Wal-Mart.

Robert: Hey don't dis Wal-Mart.

**(DIARY)**

Jim: Oh course I lied. I'm not stupid enough to tell everyone that I'm a lawyer gosh.

Rose: I can tell that Jim is lying, but why?

**(INTBBH)**

Bailee: Well my name is Bailee, I am a track coach and what most of you probably don't know about me is that I have a twin… named… (Points to Lee) Lee.

Lee: Yes, my name is Lee and I'm a personal trainer and the twin brother of Bailee.

**(INTBBH)**

Mo: I was sitting there like whaaatt….?

Sarah: OMG Big Brother! Siblings in the same house!

Shane: The fact that Lee and Bailee are twins makes this seem interesting. They already know a lot about each other and I could soon use that to my advantage.

Rebecca: Twins? What went through my mind was wow… the game hasn't even started yet and Arisa's already throwing in major twists.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Yes, but I'm about to throw an even bigger twist right now. Let's check in with the house guest. House guest, I see you all have met each other. Now, let me tell you guys the first major twist of the season.

Dylan: Oh joy.

Arisa: Now, for the jury houses in almost all, if not all, of the Big Brother series around the globe choose the jury members by who was evicted past the halfway point. This season is not the case. Everyone who gets evicted will be a jury member.

Sarah: OMG!

Arisa: But, that's not the only twist. Now, once someone is evicted no one left in the game can talk to them until their game is over, but this season one of you will have the chance of being able to talk to ALL evicted house guests.

ALL: Wow…

Arisa: In just a few moments we will find out who is our first ever 'Inside Link'. Now, this is how we will decide. In the table in the middle of you guys is a basket of papers, on those papers are phone numbers. You will each draw one out of the basket and one by one I will call you into the diary room. You will then dial your number and Big Brother will answer. He will then tell you if you are or are not the inside link. Now, only one of you will be the Inside Link and I strongly suggest that you DO NOT tell anyone that you are the Inside Link. Now, draw out a piece of paper.

(Everyone draws out a piece of paper)

**(DIARY)**

Rose: So when I got my piece of paper, the number was 123-4567. I really doubted that I was the Inside Link.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

Arisa: Okay, first up is Mo.

(Mo goes into the diary room)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Mo dials his number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Mo: Crap.

**(DIARY)  
**Mo: I was really hoping I was the inside link.

**(DIARY ROOM)  
**(Rebecca enters and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

**(DIARY)**

Rebecca: I didn't really care about being the inside link, sure it would be huge but eventually someone will find out and you will have a huge target on your back.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Rose enters and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the inside link.

Rose: I knew it.

(Rose exits and Shane enters and dials the number)  
Shane: You are not the inside link.

**(DIARY)**

Shane: Since I wasn't the Inside Link, I thought I'd just let people think I was the Inside Link by having a really bad poker face.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

(Shane enters and Bailee exits. Shane sits down with a bad poker face on)

**(DIARY)**

Draven: So Shane walks in there trying to have a poker face on… it didn't work and that makes me think that he is the Inside Link.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Bailee dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Bailee: _

(Bailee exits and Lee enters. Lee sits down and dials the number)

Lee: Come on. Come on.

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Lee: Shit.

(Lee exits and Dylan enters. Dylan dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: I didn't really care about being the Inside Link. I thought it was useless.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Connor dials the number)  
Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Connor: Aw Frapperjacks. (Starts laughing)

**(DIARY)  
**Connor: When I found out I wasn't the Inside Link I said the funniest thing ever: "Frapperjacks" (Starts laughing)

**(DIARY ROOM)**

(Victoria enters and dials the number)  
Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

Victoria: Aw man.

(Victoria exits and Lila enters. Lila sits down and dials the number)

Big Brother: You are not the Inside Link.

(Lila exits and Jim enters. Jims sits down and dials the number)  
Big Brother: You are the Inside Link.

Jim: Aw man- wait what?

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: At first I didn't think I was the Inside Link, and then I think back to what he said and I don't believe I heard the word not in that sentence.

**(DIARY ROOM)**

Big Brother: Once someone is evicted, you will then be the only person that will be able to talk to them. If you happen to be evicted, you may choose one person in the house to give the power of the Inside Link to. I strongly suggest that you don't tell anyone about your power.

**(DIARY)**

Jim: Hell no! I'm not going to tell anyone.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

(Jim enters and throws his papers on the ground angrily)

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: My strategy was to throw a fit and make everyone think that I wasn't the Inside Link.

Bailee: Jim throws a huge fit about not being the Inside Link… what a baby.

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Now, we already know who the first ever Inside Link is, but only Jim knows it. While we wait for everyone else to find out that they are not the Inside Link, we'll go to commercial. And when we come back we'll find out who our first ever HOH is and our first ever Have Not!

**(EXTBBH)**

Arisa: Before the break, 18 complete strangers, with the exception of two siblings, entered the Big Brother Canada house. We also dropped a huge twist in the game and crowned, without anyone else in the house knowing, Jim as our first ever Inside Link. Now, let's get to our first ever HOH competition.

**(BACKYARD)**

(The contestants enter the back yard, there are tons of trees that make it look like a jungle.)

Rose: Awesome!

**(DIARY)**

Rose: When we walked into the backyard, it looked like a jungle. I'm an environmentalist, I love nature! So was thinking if this challenge involved anything to do with the jungle, I was sure I was going to win.

**(BACKYARD)**

Arisa: Hello house guests.

ALL: Hello Arisa.

Arisa: Today's first ever HOH competition is called "It's a jungle in here"

**(DIARY)**

Sarah: OMG! I'm so fangirling right now. "It's a jungle in here" is the perfect name for the first ever Head of Household competition because it's so true. Inside the Big Brother house is a jungle.

**(BACKYARD)**

Arisa: This is how the competition will work. Scattered around this jungle are 17 cards. Only one of them says the word "HOH" on it, the rest say the word "HAVE" on it. If you find the HOH card, you must then run back to the bleachers behind you and then you will be the first ever HOH. If you find the Have card, you must do the same thing and you will be a Have for the week. If you are the only person without a card, you will be our first ever Have Not, and trust me, you do not want to a Have Not this season,

**(DIARY)**

Rose: So this challenge was NOT about the jungle, but I was still going to win it.

**(BACKYARD)**

Arisa: Are you ready? GO!

(Everyone runs into the jungle)

**(DIARY)  
**Robert: So right when I run into the jungle, I saw a Have card first thing. Everyone was just running right past it. I didn't know if they just wanted to be HOH, which I don't, or is it that they are just not looking around them clearly enough?

**(BACKYARD)**

(Robert sits down with a Have card)  
Arisa: Robert is our first Have.

**(DIARY)**

Rose: So not even a second into the competition, Robert already had a Have card and I'm just like what the _?

**(BACKYARD)**

(Lila sits down with a Have card)  
Arisa: Lila is our second Have!

(Sarah sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Sarah is our third Have.

**(DIARY)**

Jim: So people were getting Have right and left. And I'm just like "_ you people, I'm getting the Inside Link and the first HOH.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Lexi sits down with a Have card)  
Arisa: Lexi is our fourth Have!

**(DIARY)**  
Heaven: People were getting Haves so quickly. I didn't want to be HOH, but I wanted to be a Have, but I just couldn't find a stinking card.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lee: (Sees a card in a tree)

**(DIARY)**

Lee: So I see a card in the tree, hoping that it's the HOH card, I take it down, only to find out that it's a Have card. So just in case I didn't find the HOH card first, put it down and covered it up with leaves.

**(BACKYARD)  
**(Lee covers the Have card up with leaves and runs off. Dylan walks up and moves the leaves.)

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: So I see Lee cover something up with leaves. I go over and look at it and lucky for me it's a Have card. I pick it up and become a the fifth Have.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Dylan sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Dylan is our fifth Have!

(Mo turns the corner and sees a card in the tree)

**(DIARY)**

Mo: So I see a card in the tree. I'm try jumping and trying to reach it, and when that didn't work I start shaking the tree.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Mo starts shaking the tree)

Robert: What the _ is Mo doing?

**(DIARY)  
**Mo: I didn't know exactly how shaking the tree like I did looked to everyone else, but I'm pretty sure it didn't look right.

**(BACKYARD)**

(A card falls from the tree into Mo's hands and it's the HOH card)

Mo: _ yeah!

**(DIARY)**

Mo: It didn't matter anyways because I found the HOH card!

**(BACKYARD)**

(Mo sits down with his HOH card)

Arisa: Congratulations! Mo is our first ever HOH!

Mo: YEAH!

Arisa: Now, it's the hunt for the Have card!

(Rebecca sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Rebecca is our sixth Have!

(Lee goes to the spot where he put the Have card)

**(DIARY)**

Lee: When I heard Mo got the HOH card, I ran quickly back to the spot where I hid the Have card.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lee: Where the _ is it?

**(DIARY)**

Lee: But with my luck, it wasn't there.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lee: I know I put it here. Where did it go? Maybe I'm in the wrong place.

**(DIARY)  
**Dylan: So I'm looking at Lee struggling to find the Have card I stole from him and it takes all my strength not to laugh.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Connor sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Connor is our seventh Have!

(Brittney sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Brittney is our eighth Have!

Brittney: Yes!

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: So I'm running around looking for a _ Have card and I'm hearing people getting Have cards like crazy.

**(BACKYARD)**

Victoria: Where the _ is a stupid Have card?

(Shane sits down with a Have card)  
Arisa: Shane is our ninth have!

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: I cannot be on slop this week…. Or any week.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Bailee sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Bailee is our tenth Have!

Lee: _.

**(DIARY)**

Lee: So I hear that Bailee got a Have card. I'm feeling like shit that I let her beat me. Sorry mom and dad. I let you down.

**(BACKYARD)**

Heaven: I see a Have card!

(Jim runs over and grabs the Have card)

Jim: Sorry.

(Jim runs and sits down with the Have card)

Arisa: Jim is our eleventh have!

Heaven: _.

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: Stupid Jim.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Rose sits down with a Have card)

Arisa: Rose is our twelfth Have! That means Victoria, Heaven, Draven, Lee, and Jordan have yet to find a Have card. Only 4 of them can get it. Who will it be?

**(DIARY)  
**Draven: So I hear that there are only four Have cards left so I'm working my ass off to find it.

**(BACKYARD)**

Victoria: Where is a _ card?

(Victoria looks up and sees Have card. She jumps and grabs it)

Victoria: YES! I'm a Have! I got the Have card! YES!

**(DIARY)**

Lexi: I hear Victoria in the jungle cheering that she's a Have and I'm just thinking to myself "You're not a Have unless you sit down."

Victoria: So while I was cheering, it never occurred to me at first that I needed to sit down in order to be officially a Have.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Victoria sits down with the Have card)  
Arisa: Victoria is our thirteenth have!

Victoria: YES! YES! YES!

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: I DON'T HAVE TO EAT SLOP! YAY!

**(BACKYARD)**

Lee: Where is the damn Have card?

**(DIARY)  
**Lee: I'm looking all over for just that Have card, and then I'm thinking… did some take it?

**(BACKYARD)  
**Lee: Okay, so who took it? Huh? Anyone? Come on bitches. Who _ took it?

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: Lee is accusing every one of taking it, which I did, but man really? Immature.

Jordan: I'm hearing Lee yelling at everyone and I'm just thinking, yeah, keep it up Lee. I need more time to find a Have card.

Bailee: Lee was putting a huge target on his back from yelling at everyone and I'm just thinking, yeah man. Keep it up.

Lila: Lee was putting an even bigger target on his back from yelling at everyone. I couldn't let him get evicted because he's going to be my first showmance.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lila: Lee! Get back in there and look for another Have card.

Lee: Oh right.

(Lee runs back into the jungle)

**(DIARY)**

Heaven: I hear Lila telling Lee to get back in there and I'm thinking crap, he's back in here.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Draven sits down with a Have card)  
Arisa: Draven is our fourteenth Have!

**(DIARY)  
**Jordan: All that was left was me, Lee, and Heaven. I needed to find that Have card.

Heaven: All that was going through my mind is find the Have card. Find the Have card. Find the _ Have card!

Lee: I needed this Have card. I didn't want to eat slop.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Jordan sits down with a Have card)  
JORDAN: YES!  
Arisa: Jordan is our fifteenth Have! Only one more Have card left.

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: There's only one Have card left and I'm getting really nervous.

Lee: I really wanted to find that last Have card fast before Heaven did.

**(BACKYARD)**

Lee: (see's a Have card, grabs it, and sits down with it) YES!

Arisa: And Lee is our final Have! Sorry Heaven, but you are our Have Not this week!

Heaven: _.

**(KITCHEN)**

Rose: Nice try Heaven.

Heaven: Thanks-

Big Brother: Heaven, please proceed to the Have Not room.

Heaven: Oh joy.

**(HAVE NOT ROOM)**

(Rose, Heaven, Jordan, Bailee, Sarah, and Mo enter the Have Not room. It looks like a jail sail)

Rose: What is this?

(Heaven picks up a card)  
Heaven: 'I am sorry, but you are our first ever Have Not this season. This Season, there will only be 1 Have Not, and that person must stay inside this jail sail the entire week and may only get out during competitions, ceremonies, and when Big Brother wants you to go into the Diary Room. You may not be able to talk to anyone during this entire week except for the Head of Household.' So it looks like I'm being arrested.

Rose: Well, I'll see you when you get out.

Heaven: Thanks.

Mo: I'll talk to you later.

Heaven Thanks, Mo.

(Rose, Jordan, Bailee, Sarah, and Mo exit closing the jail bars behind them)

Heaven: This is going to _ suck.

Big Brother: How will Heaven adjust to be isolated from everyone in the house except for Mo? Who will Mo put up for eviction? And who will win the Power of Veto? Find out next time on Big Brother Canada!


	2. Week 2: POV Comp

Big Brother: Previously on Big Brother Canada! 18 new House guests entered the Big Brother house. They were all complete strangers except for two.

Lee: I'm the twin brother of Bailee.

Rebecca: Twins? What went through my mind was wow… the game hasn't even started yet and Arisa's already throwing in major twists.

Big Brother: But that wasn't the biggest twist of the night.

Arisa: Everyone who gets evicted will be in the jury and an Inside Link will be able to talk to every jury member.

Big Brother: And it was no other than Jim who got to be the first ever Inside Link.

Jim: Hell no! I'm not going to tell anyone!

Big Brother: At the first ever Head of Household ceremony, Mo was crowned HOH-

Mo: _ yeah!

Big Brother: Heaven was crowned Have Not-

Heaven: This is going to _ suck.

Big Brother: And Lee was the first ever target.

Lee: Who the _ took it?

Bailee: Lee was putting a huge target on his back from yelling at everyone and I'm just thinking, yeah man. Keep it up.

Big Brother: Tonight, who will Mo nominate for eviction-?

Mo: I have nominated you-

Big Brother: who will win POV-?

Bailee: Oh _.

Big Brother: And what showmances will form?

Rebecca: I guess you could say I love him.

Big Brother: It all happens right now on Big Brother!

(OPENING SEQUENCE)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Mo enters)  
Mo: Who wants to see my HOH room?!

(Everyone cheers)

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: I've never really understood the big deal about the HOH room. I mean, really. Sure I would love to be in there, but I'm not going to make a big deal about it like everyone else.

**(HOH ROOM)**

(Everyone, but Heaven, enters the HOH Room. There are a lot of football stuff)

Mo: This is awesome!

Jordan: Oh joy… Football.

**(DIARY)**

Jordan: Agh! I hate football! Yeah, I'm not going in the HOH room ever again.

Lee: FOOTBALL! I love football! If you're watching this mom and dad, when I become HOH, make my room football themed!

**(HOH ROOM)**

Sarah: Read your letter!

Mo: Okay.

**(DIARY)**

Sarah: I've always loved the letters. It's always so emotional.

**(HOH ROOM)**

Mo: It's from my brother. 'Yo congrats bro. If you're reading this that means you've won HOH. That's amazing. Just make smart decisions and don't put too much blood on your hands. P.S: I better see you some type of showmance'.

Brittney: Did he really say that?

Mo: Yeah, look.

Brittney: Wow.

Mo: So, who wants to be in a showmance with me?

(Everyone is quiet from a few moments then everyone starts laughing)

Mo: I see how it is.

**(DIARY)**

Lee: So after everyone left, I thought it was my perfect chance to convince Mo to put Bailee on the block.

**(HOH ROOM)**

Lee: Hey, Mo, can we talk?

Mo: Sure. What about?

Lee: Well, you're going to need to put up two nominees and I know the perfect person to be the first nominee.

Mo: Who?  
Lee: Bailee.

Mo: You're sister?  
Lee: Do you know any other Bailees in this game?  
Mo: Good point. Why should I put her up?

Lee: She's a strong competitor and I think it would be a big move if you do it.

Mo: Okay, I'll sleep on it.

Lee: Good.

**(LIVING ROOM)**

(Rebecca and Robert are sitting on the couch next to each other; Brittney is sitting on the couch right in front of them)

Brittney: So are you two in a showmance?

Rebecca: Why do you say that?  
Brittney: Well, you have been next to each other since after the HOH competition.

Robert: That doesn't mean anything.

(Sarah walks up behind them)  
Sarah: Oh come on, you guys could be the first showmance of the season.

**(DIARY)  
**Sarah: I totes ship Robecca!

**(LIVNG ROOM)**

Brittney: Whatever, I'm going to bed.

(Brittney exits followed by Sarah)

Robert: Weirdos, right?  
Rebecca: Yeah.

**(DIARY)  
**Rebecca: I guess you could say I love him.

**(DAY 2)**

**(BEDROOM #1)**

(Alarms start going off)

Brittney: Agh…

Victoria: I think I went to bed too late last night.

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: I _ forgot about the _ wake up calls in Big Brother! I went to bed at _ 2:00. AGH!

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Alarms are still going off)

Dylan: Why are the alarms still going off?

Lexi: Who's still sleeping?

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Jordan is sleeping)

(Jim enters)

Jim: I found sleeping beauty.

(Dylan, Lexi, and Rose enters)

Lexi: Jordan… get up.

(Jordan is still asleep)

**(DIARY)  
**Jordan: I'm sorry, but nothing could wake me up. I have to awake naturally. I'm a sound sleeper. If a bear was eating my arm slowly, I wouldn't feel it.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Dylan starts shaking Jordan)  
Dylan: Jordan! Wake up!

Rose: Anyone got any cold water?  
Jim: I'll get some.

(Jim exits)

**(HAVE NOT ROOM)**

(Alarm is going off)

Heaven: I'm up! Okay? I'm up! Why are you still doing the _ alarm?!

**(DIARY)  
**Heaven: So I was in the Have Not room and I hear the alarm going off. I've been awake for about 20 minutes and it wouldn't shut up! Who was still _ awake?!

**(KITCHEN)**

(Jim enters)

Lila: Who's awake?

Jim: Jordan. Do we have any cold water?

Robert: Here, let me help.

(Lila walks up to the HOH room)

**(DIARY)**

Lila: Jordan was asleep and no one could wake him up. Nominations were today and I had to convince Mo to put Jordan on the block so this wouldn't happen ever again.

**(HOH ROOM)**

(Alarms are still going off)

(Lila enters)

Lila: Hey, can we talk?

Mo: Yeah. Why are the alarms going off?  
Lila: Jordan's still asleep.

Mo: Is anyone going to wake him?

Lila: We're all trying.

Mo: So, what do you want to talk about?

Lila: Putting Jordan on the block.

Mo: Done.

Lila: Really?  
Mo: Yes, these alarms are hurting my ears.

**(DIARY)**

Lila: Well that went better than I imagined.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Alarms are still going off.)

(Rose, Dylan, and Lexi are trying to wake Jordan up when Robert and Jim enter with a bucket of water)

Dylan: Okay, throw it on him.

Jim: Gladly.

(Robert and Jim dump the water on Jordan. He wakes up instantly)

Jordan: What the _?

(Alarms turn off and everyone in the house cheers)

**(BACKYARD)**

(Draven and Shane are sitting on the benches when Connor walks up)

Connor: Hey, I got a joke for you guys.

Draven: Oh no. What is it?  
Connor: Okay, why was six afraid of seven?

(Shane gets up)  
Shane: I'm gone.

Connor: No stay.

Shane: Agh.

(Shane sits back down)  
Connor: Why was six afraid of-

Shane: JUST SAY IT!

Connor: Fine, nugget-bug.

**(DIARY)  
**Shane: Nugget-bug? Is that supposed to be an insult?

**(BACKYARD)  
**Connor: Because seven eight nine. (Starts laughing)

Draven: Oh my God.

**(DIARY)**

Draven: I don't see why he thinks he's so funny.

**(BACKYARD)  
**Draven: We need to get him out of this house.

Shane: I agree.

Draven: Let's go up and tell Mo.

Shane: Yeah.

**(HOH ROOM)**

(Draven and Shane enter to see Mo talking to Brittney)  
Mo: Hey, what's up guys?

Draven: Can we tell you something?

Mo: What?  
Shane: We think you should put up Connor?

Mo: Why?  
Draven: Why? He's _ annoying. He thinks his jokes are the funniest thing in the world.

Brittney: That is true.

Mo: Well I already have been told to put two people up.

Shane: Who?  
Mo: Bailee and Jordan.  
Draven: Okay, take Bailee out and put Connor in her place.

Mo: But I've already made up my mind.

Shane: Dude, no one wants Bailee out-

Mo: Lee does.

Shane: Besides Lee. Everyone wants both Jordan and Connor out.

**(DIARY)**

Draven: He wasn't listening to us! Only Lee wants Bailee out. Is he that clueless?

**(HOH ROOM)**

Draven: Fine, whatever.  
(Draven and Shane exit)

Mo: AGH….!

Brittney: It's okay. Just do what you want.

(Brittney exits)

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Mo walks down the stairs)

**(DIARY)**

Mo: One of my duties has Head of Household is to nominate 2 people for eviction. I have been told to nominate many people for eviction. I've already made up my mind, but I'm starting to have 2nd thoughts.

Bailee: I know Lee has probably already told Mo to put me up, but I'm going to win that POV and get myself off the block then convince Mo to backdoor Lee.

Jordan: I feel pretty safe today. I hope at least.

Connor: I'm safer than a peanut on a potato. (Start laughing)

Draven: I really hope Mo listens to us and puts Connor up for eviction.

Lila: If Mo doesn't put Jordan on the block, everyone in the house is going to be pissed.

**(BACKYARD)**

(Everyone is sitting out there when Mo enters)

Mo: Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony.

(Everyone enters the living room)

**(HAVE NOT ROOM)**

(Mo opens the door)

Mo: Heaven, it's time for the nomination ceremony.

Heaven: Okay.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Mo: This is the nomination ceremony. As HOH I have the task of putting two people on the block for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. Then they will pull the next key out and so on and so forth until no other keys remain. (Pull out a key) Brittney, you are safe.

Brittney: Thanks Mo. (Pulls out a key) Heaven, you are safe.

Heaven: Thank you Mo. (Pulls out a key) Rose, you are safe.

Rose: Thanks Mo. (Pulls out a key) Dylan, you are safe.

Dylan: Thanks man. (Pulls out a key) Robert, you are safe.

Robert: Thanks man. (Pulls out a key) Rebecca, you are safe.

Rebecca: Thanks Mo. (Pulls out a key) Lexi, you are safe.

Lexi: Thank you Mo. (Pulls out a key) Jim, you are safe.

Jim: Thanks. (Pulls out a key) Sarah, you are safe.

Sarah: Thank you Mo. (Pulls out a key) Victoria, you are safe.

Victoria: Thank you. (Pulls out a key) Lila, you are safe.

Lila: Thanks. (Pulls out a key) Lee, you are safe.

Lee: Thank you Mo. (Pulls out a key) Shane, you are safe.

Shane: Thanks Mo. (Pulls out a key) Draven, you are safe.

Draven: Thanks Mo.

(Camera zooms on Bailee, then Connor, then Jordan.)

Draven: (Pulls out a key) ... Connor, you are safe.

Connor: Thank you Moie.

Mo: I have nominated you Bailee and you Jordan for eviction. Both of your names have been said by numerous people and to insure my safety, I have been forced to nominate you two. This nomination ceremony is complete.

**(DIARY)**

Bailee: So Lee's considered numerous people? That's news to me. But whatever, I'm going to win this POV.

Jordan: I have no idea what happened. I thought everyone in the house loved me.

Draven: What the _ man? Only one person wants Bailee out, everyone wants Connor out. Are you stupid?

**(LIVINGROOM)  
**Mo: Everyone gather in the living room! It's time to pick players for tomorrow's POV competition!

(Everyone goes into the living room but Heaven)

**(HAVE NOT ROOM)**

(Mo opens the door)  
Mo: Hey, Heaven, it's time to pick players.

Heaven: Okay.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Heaven and Mo enter. Heaven sits down on the couch)

Mo: It's time to pick players for the POV competition. Six players will compete in this competition. Me, the 2 nominees,

(Bailee and Jordan go stand up next to Mo)

Mo: And 3 random people by draw. As HOH, I will draw first. (Draws in the bag) Dylan.

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: YES! I'm competing!

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Bailee: (Draws) Draven.

**(DIARY)  
**Draven: I'm competing, and when I win, I'm taking Bailee off the block and make Mo put Connor up in her place.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Jordan: (Draws) Victoria.

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: Why me? I don't want to compete!

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Mo: I have also been tasked with choosing a host for this competition and I choose… Brittney.

Brittney: Yay!

Mo: Big Brother will inform us for when the competition is to begin.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

(Robert, Rebecca, Rose, and Jim are sitting on the couch talking)

Rose: So have you guys thought about who you think the Inside Link is?

Rebecca: I've thought it was Shane.

Rose: Why?

Rebecca: Because when he walked out of the diary room, he had this smirk on his face.

Robert: Yeah, I noticed that too.

**(DIARY)  
**Jim: So I'm sitting here while Rose, Rebecca, and Robert are discussing who they think the Inside Link is and I'm trying my hardest not to laugh because they don't know that the Inside Link is sitting right next to them.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Rose: Who do you think it is, Jim?

**(DIARY)**

Jim: And then Rose asks me who I think it is and I just spit out a random name.

**(LIVINGROOM)**

Jim: Brittney.

Rebecca: Why her?

Jim: I don't know. It's just… I don't know… I don't fully trust her.

Robert: Yeah, I've been having that same feeling too.

**(HOH ROOM)**

(Mo, Lexi, Dylan, and Brittney are sitting talking to each other)  
Lexi: Have you guys taught about who the Inside Link is?

Dylan: I'm thinking its Shane.

Mo: Yeah, did you see his face when he walked out of the diary room.  
Dylan: Yeah, that's why I think it's him.  
Brittney: I've wondered if there really isn't an Inside Link and Arisa is just messing with us.

Lexi: I can totally see that.

Dylan: Yeah, but why waste a twist?

Brittney: To play with our minds, make us go crazy and start accusing each other.

Mo: Good point.

**(HAVE NOT ROOM)**

(Heaven is walking around)

**(DIARY)**

Heaven: Being in the Have Not Room is TERRIBLE! There is nothing to do! I really wanted to compete in the POV competition just to do something. And as HOH, the only person that can talk to me is Mo. Agh! I just wish he would come in here and give me some company.

**(DAY 3)**

**(KITCHEN)**

(Alarms start going off)

(Jim and Dylan enter and see Lexi and Victoria drinking coffee)  
Jim: We need a bucket of water again.

Lexi: Is it Jordan again?  
Dylan: You bet cha.

Victoria: Here, let us help.

**(BEDROOM #2)**

(Jordan is asleep. Jim and Dylan enter with the bucket and poor it on Jordan)

Jordan: What the _?

(Alarms go off and everyone cheers)

Jordan: You need to stop doing that!

Jim: You need to stop sleeping.

(Jordan groans and goes back under the covers)

Dylan: We need more water.

(Jordan throws a pillow at Dylan)

**(KITCHEN)**

(Lee and Lila are sitting on the couch laughing. Lexi and Victoria are in the kitchen still drinking coffee.)

Victoria: Their showmance is so fake.

Lexi: Why would you say that?  
Victoria: I mean come on, it's obvious.

Lexi: I don't know.

(Brittney enters the living room)  
Brittney: Everyone, get your 'out in the town' clothes on because it's time to go shopping!

Victoria: Shopping?

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: SHOPPING?! Finally! A competition I can actually win!

**(BACKYARD)  
**(The houseguests enter to see 6 refrigerators and 6 cabinets. There is a maze in front of that.)

Jim: What the-?

Brittney: It's time to go grocery shopping!

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: Grocery shopping? Brittney, next time be more specific before you make me happy.

**(BACKYARD)**

Brittney: This challenge is called 'grocery shopping'!

**(DIARY)**

Dylan: Grocery shopping… very original.

**(BACKYARD)**

Brittney: This is how it will work. Behind you, you see a refrigerator and a cabinet. In front of you, you see a maze. On the refrigerator and cabinet, there are spaces that have a grocery item written on them, there are 7 of them. You must go into the maze and look for each item, but you can only get one item at a time. Make sure you have the item exactly right and in the right spot, because you can't win if it's not. The first person to correctly get all the items and put them in the correct spot wins the Power of Veto! Understand?

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: Um, no. Can you explain that to me again?

**(BACKYARD)  
**Brittney: Last thing, if you drop your item, you must bring it to the trash can at the beginning of the maze, put it there, and go back and get it. Ready? GO!

(Draven, Mo, and Jordan start running)

Victoria: Oh we're going.

(Victoria starts running)

**(DIARY)  
**Bailee: My strategy was to memorize the items first, so I can grab them and bring them all back quicker.

Dylan: I wanted to look at the items first. I thought that would be the best strategy.

**(IN THE MAZE: DAIRY SECTION)  
**(Draven then Victoria run into the milk section)

Victoria: Wow, a lot of milk here.

Draven: Does it matter which one we get?

Victoria: I… don't think so.

(Draven gets a gallon and Victoria gets a liter. They then run out and Dylan and Bailee run in)

Dylan: Did you see Draven run with a gallon?  
Bailee: He should've read.

(Dylan and Bailee get a liter of milk and run out)

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)**

(Draven and Victoria run in and place their milks in the refrigerator. Dylan and Bailee run in and do the same. Jordan and Mo run in and each place red apples in the cabinets.)

Big Brother: Draven, Jordan, and Mo.

Jordan: Yes?  
Big Brother: Go back and take a closer look at your items.

(Victoria, Bailee, and Dylan run back into the maze)

Draven: Oh shit. A liter. It did matter!

Jordan: Green apples?

Mo: Green apples?

(Mo, Jordan, and Draven run back into the maze)

**(DARIY SECTION)  
**(Bailee and Dylan run in and grab eggs. They run out just as Draven runs in. Bailee bumps into Draven dropping her eggs.)  
Dylan: Are you okay?

Bailee: Yeah, I'm fine, keep going.

Dylan: Okay.

(Dylan keeps running. Draven runs out with a liter of milk.)

Big Brother: Bailee, you dropped your item, you must now throw it in the trash can found at the beginning of the maze.

Bailee: I know. I know.

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)**

(Dylan and Draven enter.)

Brittney: And Dylan has his second item. Draven has his first.

(Dylan and Draven exit just as Victoria, Jordan, Mo, and Bailee enter. Bailee puts her eggs in the trash can and runs back into the maze. Victoria puts her loaf of bread in a place, Jordan and Mo put their green apples in their place.)

Big Brother: Victoria, take another look at your item.

Victoria: A slice of bread?

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: I know I don't go shopping for groceries a lot, but who in their right minds would by just a slice of bread?! And do they even provide just a slice in stores?

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)  
**(Bailee then Draven enters with eggs)

Brittney: Bailee and Draven have their second items.

(Dylan enters with a green apple.)

Brittney: Dylan has his third!

(Jordan and Mo enter with a green apple)

Brittney: Jordan and Mo have their second!

(Victoria runs in with a slice of bread)

Victoria: I found the slice!

Brittney: Victoria has her second!

**(DIARY)  
**Victoria: I found the slice of bread! I guess they do sell it in stores!

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)**

(Dylan, Bailee, and Draven enter with a green apple; Jordan and Mo enter with a banana.)

Brittney: Dylan has his forth and Jordan, Mo, Dylan, and Bailee have their third!

**(DIARY)  
**Draven: I hear that Dylan is in the lead which means I need to move quicker.

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)  
**(Victoria enters with a slice of bread.)

Brittney: Victoria has her third item!

(Draven enters with a green apple.)

Brittney: Draven has his forth!

(Dylan enters with a banana and Bailee enters with a green apple)  
Brittney: Dylan has his fifth and Bailee has her forth!

(Mo and Jordan enter with a slice of bread)

Brittney: Mo and Jordan have their forth!

**(INSIDE MAZE)**

Victoria: What section do the eggs found?

**(DIARY)**

Victoria: I was really having trouble because I had no item where the eggs went.

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)**

(Draven enters with a banana and then exits)

Brittney: Draven has his fifth item!

(Bailee enters with a banana)  
Brittney: And Bailee has her fifth item!

**(BREAD SECTION)  
**(Dylan, Mo and Jordan enters)

Dylan: Did it say a slice of bread?  
Mo: Yup.

(Mo, Jordan and Dylan exit with a slice of bread)

**(BEGINNING OF MAZE)  
**(Mo, Jordan, and Dylan enter with a slice of bread. Draven enters with a slice of bread moments later)

Brittney: Mo and Jordan have their fifth item; Draven and Dylan have their sixth! They only need one more item to win it!

(Victoria enters)  
Victoria: What section is the eggs on?

(Bailee enters with a slice of bread)

Bailee: Same as the milk.

Victoria: Okay. Thank you.

(Victoria runs back into the maze)

Brittney: and Bailee has her sixth item!

(Draven and Dylan enter and place their slices of bread on the assigned spot.)

Draven and Dylan: YES!

Draven: Wait-

Dylan: Who won?

Big Brother: Houseguests, Big Brother realizes that there is a close tie. We are reviewing the footage. Please stand by.

(Victoria, Mo, and Jordan run back in.)  
Mo: Was it really that close?

Brittney: Yeah, I couldn't tell.

Big Brother: Big Brother has reviewed the footage. The winner of the Power of Veto completion is… Dylan.

Dylan: YES! OH YES!  
Lexi: Congratulations Dylan!

(Lexi kisses Dylan)

Dylan: Whoa.

Sarah: Are you 2 like in a showmance?

Lexi: No. No. No. I-

Rose: But you kissed him.

Lexi: I know but- I… aaaa….

**(DIARY)  
**Lexi: The kiss didn't mean anything! Nothing! Everyone kisses the winner right?

Dylan: Wow.

Big Brother: Will Dylan use the Power of Veto and if so who on? And who will be the first evicted houseguest and the first member of the jury? Find out next time on Big Brother!


End file.
